


A Sexy Vampire Is My Soulmate and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt

by pesterquests



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Soulmate AU, Vampire AU, for Rosemary Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesterquests/pseuds/pesterquests
Summary: Rosemary Month Day 2- Soulmate AURose feels all the pain her soulmate does.  Her soulmate dies.  Then, she doesn't.





	A Sexy Vampire Is My Soulmate and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt

Rose Lalonde has a problem. On the scale of a stubbed toe to Godzilla, she would rank it at a solid wasps built a nest on my porch. If the wasps had a gun, and there’s one wasp that has a gun, and that one wasp had just shot her through the stomach, but not, like, actually. The being shot is a little more abstract. Rose assumes that the only thing that hurts more than being metaphysically shot through the stomach (by a wasp), is being physically shot through the stomach (by a human?). But she can’t be quite sure- She has no idea who is feeling that real pain, or what has led her to this death.

All Rose can think is that this really fucking hurts. All she can do is lie there in between the shelves of manga and lifestyle books and breathe. It’s dark, at least, which is welcome. Rose clutches at an unblemished stomach and shivers in the empty bookstore. After a few minutes of intensity, the pain settles to a dull ache, and Rose realizes that her soulmate must have finally died. As the blood that isn’t really there dries, she comes back to her senses and feel the crushing truth that her one chance at a soulmate, someone that would sweep her away from her life as a college student working at her local bookstore and take her to their Gothic mansion, is dead. 

The death isn’t the problem, Rose has bad enough luck that her soulmate’s death seems predestined. The problem isn’t when she feels the fire inside of her go out, and it feels like the entire world is crumbling before her eyes. The problem isn’t even when her manager finds her sobbing on the dirty floor and asks if she’s dying, and asks her if she's dying, could she please go outside and do it. Rose’s problem is waking up in the middle of the night, in her own bed, and feeling that little spark flare back to life.

===>

She doesn’t know how she even got home- did her manager call an Uber for her or something? She was so dazed and teary (Which is quite unlike her, to say the least) that how she arrived back here, in her apartment, on her bed, layered with blankets and pillows. A glass of still-cool water on the table next to her. It’s not the location that bothers Rose, though, it’s how different she feels. Her soulmate had always felt so normal, in the best of possible ways, like she could be anyone, and Rose would never know. But now her soul feels complete, like her counterpart had stepped into herself. It felt more right than Rose had ever felt in her life, and it honestly scared her. 

Rose picks up her phone and squints through the bright light. 4:13 am. Her soulmate’s death had happened right around 11, Rose remembers. Just about 5 hours, and she’s back. Suddenly, Rose perks up. If her soulmate had come back to life, would she be in a hospital? Or did it just happen by chance, her heart… Restarting, or something. Rose isn’t a biomed major. She doesn’t know what a “heart” is without six layers of context, symbolism, and Freudian analysis. Tumbling out of bed, she discovers that she’s sweat-soaked and shaky. She pushes open the door to her bathroom and slips off her t-shirt, jeans, and apron. At least her mysterious rescuer didn’t leave her boots on. The shower is cold. It always takes forever to warm up, a quirk that Rose blames for her sickly appearance and resting sad face. (It’s not the shower’s fault. That’s just how she is.) After what seems like an eternity, Rose steps into the shower and sits down on the tile. The cold tile and the hot water makes a shiver run down her spine. She grabs the shampoo and starts soaping up her hair, then stops. 

“My soulmate is alive,” she whispers to herself, as if to reassure, then regrets opening her mouth. Shampoo drips into her mouth, and Rose cringes at the taste. In an effort to try and get the soap out of her mouth, or at least to wash the taste out with water, she bites down on her cheek, and faintly tastes blood. Sitting there, with the hot water running over her skin, she shivers again, this time not out of chill. Rose’s mouth fills with spit like it hasn’t since June’s older sister made her a birthday cake four years ago. She swallows the blood and spots hit her vision. It was barely a few drops and Rose is floored. If she wasn’t sitting on the shower floor already, she would have fallen to her knees. 

Rose isn’t an idiot. Her soulmate is not in the hospital. Her soulmate probably isn’t even alive, not in the normal sense. It’s almost embarrassing to think the words, much less say them- She’s a depressed lesbian with a cat living on bookstore employee pay and microwave meals, she’s not Bella Swan. She is much, much cooler. 

Right on cue, Rose’s vision clears. She finishes rinsing and conditioning her hair, then steps out of the shower into the freezing bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around her. There’s no plan, no ideas of where she is, or if she’s even here in New York City, but Rose is determined. She rifles through her dresser to find her comfiest “vampire hunting at 5 am on a cold autumn night” outfit, which turns out to be a parka over her cutest shirt, a turtleneck with a boob window. Maximum sexy power. If her soulmate is roaming the streets of New York and Rose manages to find her via mysterious Vampire Wifeing power, she’s absolutely down to clown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much writing I'll do for Rosemary Month but my classes are super easy this semester so I might do more! Yeehaw. This isn't a very great fic or anything.


End file.
